


Newfound Family

by 5STAR



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5STAR/pseuds/5STAR
Summary: Peter must learn to adjust to his newfound family.





	Newfound Family

Peter Parker's young life had changed overnight after he found himself under the care of Tony Stark soon after his aunt's tragic sudden death. The billionaire did not have a second thought before he adopted the boy. He took up an unfamiliar parental role and gave the boy all the attentions only a true father would give. The boy was unusually quiet, rarely ate and slept. So to further protect him, Tony created a few restrictions for the boy to follow to ensure he remained healthy and safe.

The additional restrictions imposed upon him by Tony really upset Peter. He thought they were pointless and did not want to follow any of them. His aunt had always been pretty lenient with him, so he was not used to following many rules.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." Peter insisted then realized how whiny he had sounded.

"I am not arguing with you, you are a kid and I am the adult here. What I say goes."

"I am not a kid!" Peter was not accustomed to having a father and one overnight at that and it sometimes annoyed him how much of a dad the man had become.

"Kid, you are really pushing it. Get ready for bed, its way past your bedtime." Tony's tone had become more stern, much like an annoyed dad.

"No! You're not my dad! I don't have to listen to you." Peter argued while hot angry tears filled his eyes. He did not want to admit it but he viewed the older man as a father and it stung him to loudly admit the man was truly not his father.

"I may not be your dad by blood but you are my kid in every way that counts. If you want to continue to behave like a disobedient little brat then you will be punished like one."

Peter realized that moment he had pushed the older man a bit too far, the sternness that was directed toward him made him feel too much like a naughty little boy. He gulped then apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Come here." Tony directed to the spot before him between his knees from where he sat on a desk chair.

The teen made his way slowly toward Tony. After his eyes made contact with the older man's stern gaze, he couldn't help but squirm as he stood before the man.

Tony reached his hands out and grabbed the teen by the hips and pulled him in closer. " I am done letting the bratty behavior slide, next time you act up you will be disciplined. You are my kid now and I will not stop parenting you because you don't like it." As he finished speaking he pulled Peter to sit on his lap and drew him into a hug then stood from the chair with Peter held firm in his arms and carried him to the large bathroom that was connected to the boy's room. Tony had personally selected the deep tub for the boy since he knew how much the kid loved bubble baths. He set the teen down on the marble vanity countertop before he prepared the bath for him.

"You don't need to-" Peter began.

"I know but I like taking care of my kid so hush." Tony stopped him as he prepared a bubble bath for the boy.

The teen sat silent as he watched the older man prepare the bath, it felt surreal at times that his hero ended up becoming his adopted father but it often saddened him it came at the cost of the death of aunt. He did not know how to feel about that and could not help but feel guilt each time he felt happiness accepting Tony as a father. He missed his aunt, he never thought he'd ever lose her. He really never wanted to think about it, it was his worst fear that had become reality.

"Alright kid, you're all set." Tony said as he stood to his feet beside the bath.

The teen eyed the large tub filled with white bubbles before he pulled off his shirt and shot it into his hamper across the room.

"I'll go pull out your jammies." Tony told him before he exited the bathroom.

Peter undressed while he half listened to what the older man told him since he was too focused on getting into the bath. Once in the warm bath, he felt his body fully relax partly due to the exhaustion he'd fought throughout the day.

Tony fished out star wars themed footed pajamas from the boy's dresser and laid the clothing out on the bed for the teen. No briefs was chosen since they were normally worn throughout the day and at night the teen was in need of disposable underwear. It immensely embarrassed the kid that he was in need of them and he had fought hard to not have to wear them but after a few nights of waking up in his own urine, he eventually understood the need for them.

After Tony set the pajamas out for the boy he decided to go and warm milk for the boy over the stove in the kitchen and was met by Pepper a short while after he got there.

"Peter's not asleep yet?" She asked after she noticed the time and found Tony stirring honey into milk. She knew the man only puts honey in milk when he makes it just for Peter and thought it was sweet.

"He tried to convince me he does not need a bedtime and me telling him what to do. Thinks he's all too grown up for it." Tony chuckled before he poured the milk into a cup he reserved only for Peter and he knew the boy was not much of a fan of it since it resembled a large sippy cup.

"It's not funny Tony."

"I know but he is still a kid and I'll be sure to remind him of it when he acts up."

"I'll come up with you to tuck him in." She enjoyed to partake in the routine Tony had each night in making sure the boy was tucked in bed by his assigned bedtime which was no later than ten each night much to the boy's dismay.

The couple walked to the teen's bedroom to find said teen standing beside his bed dressed in cute blue star wars footed pajamas.

"Hey sweetie." Pepper greeted as she entered and smiled at how adorable the boy looked, she had begun to feel very maternal towards then teen and loved it.

"Hi." Peter kept his eyes down, the woman reminded him too much of May sometimes. He missed the maternal love he felt from his aunt and sometimes thought maybe Pepper could one day be a mom to him like how Tony had become a dad.

Tony drew down the bedding and pointed to the bed with a clear and silent direction for the boy.

Peter got into the bed and sat up against his headboard and accepted the blue cup Tony handed him.

"Thanks." He loved the milk Tony gave him each night before bed, it always relaxed him for sleep.

"Drink up then its beddy bye for you."

Peter rolled his eyes before he began to drink from the cup.

Both Tony and Pepper adored Peter and often dotted on him as parents would. They watched as their charge guzzled the warm milk down and placed the cup on the nightstand beside him.

Tony grasped the boys hips to aide him in lying down then paused after he noticed he did not feel the plastic underwear the boy was supposed to wear each night.

"Go put it on right now, then back to bed." He ordered, disappointed he needed to remind the boy of something he knew he was supposed to do.

"I don't need it anymore." Peter uttered embarrassed that Pepper had witnessed Tony order him to put on a pull up. He knew that she and Dr. Helen Cho were the only ones who knew that Spider-Man was a bedwetter. It humiliated him to think about it and Tony did not make it easy when he made him wear them every night. It made him feel like a big baby and he hated it.

"Peter, you need it until your doctor says otherwise. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow if you want but it will be a waste of the doctor's time because you have not gone one night yet without wetting yourself and yes I know that for a fact so don't try to lie to my face and deny it."

"Tony, don't be so harsh with him." She felt bad for then teen.

"I'm not being harsh, I am being honest, something the kid is not being with me."

"Fine, I'll put it fucking on." Peter snapped before he jumped from the bed towards the bathroom.

"Peter!" Both Tony and Pepper exclaimed surprised with the boy's foul language.

Tony grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and pulled him to face him before he scolded. " I better not hear that kind of language out from you again, you are too smart to resort to swearing. Keep it clean or I'll clean that mouth out for you with the worst tasting soap I can find, understand?"

Peter tried to pull away but the man's grip on his shirt held strong.

"Answer me." Tony insisted.

"I understand, let me go."

Tony release him before he sent him off with a swat to his bottom then watched him run into the bathroom and slam the door behind.

"I'm surprised, never thought I'd actually ever hear him swear. You are rubbing off too much on him." Pepper told her fiancée.

"I watch my mouth around him, he did not pick that up from me. And I am definitely putting that to a stop if he continues."

"We sound like parents." Pepper giggled.

In the bathroom Peter had stripped off his pajama onesie and pulled out one of the plastic brief underwear that was kept in a deep drawer under his vanity. He stepped into them and pulled it up to fit snug around his waist. He looked at his reflection before a large mirror and hated how ridiculous he looked in a diaper. He tried to prove to Tony he was not a little kid but he sometimes proved otherwise. He finished dressing back into his footed jammies before going back to bed.

Once Peter was within reach Tony pulled him in for a hug. "Goodnight bud."

The teen melted in the embrace, he loved giving and receiving hugs to those closest to him. It used to be May then it became Tony. He pulled away sooner than he'd liked and jumped into bed.

"Goodnight guys." Peter told the pair as he settled into his bed then smiled as he felt Tony adjust the blanket around his body.

"Goodnight sweetie, hope you have pleasant dreams." Pepper told him before she brushed a kissed on his forehead.

Tony handed the boy a small Chewbacca plush toy which he knew the kid could not sleep without.

Peter snuggled deeper into the covers and pressed the soft toy which he'd named Chewy a few years prior close to his chest as he dozed off to sleep.

Tony could not help but smile as he looked at the boy. He was his kid now and had become the most treasured thing Tony had in his life. His every decision always kept Peter in mind.

Pepper also smiled as she looked down at the teen, he was such a sweet innocent kid that sparked something within her to want to nurture and protect him. She knew she needed to create her own bond with him as Tony had done. She was more at work than at home so she did not spend time with the teen as much as she wanted and it affected their growing relationship. She decided to make more time for the boy soon.


End file.
